izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Human Sacrifice
The Red Spade Deathbloom lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Life never seemed to change at all... Time never passed for her. She was born for two purposes: protecting those she felt worthy at all costs, and to beat down her enemies mercilessly - tasks that she would be stuck with for the rest of eternity. She sighed, rolling onto her stomach, not even knowing how long she had just laid there with her eyes closed until she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Deathbloom!" The demon girl sat up to see where the shout had come from. A girl in a red, blue, green, and yellow dress wearing a headband with a ruby spade, sapphire diamond, emerald club, and a gold heart and donned several heavy-looking articles of jewelry stood in front of her. "We've been waiting so long for you, Deathbloom!" She glared and jumped to her feet, balling her hands into fists. "I don't know who you are or- What's with that look on your face, coward?" The girl's eyes were huge and her whole body was quivering. She slowly and shakily pointed at Deathbloom's right hand. "Th-the red spade..." Growling, Deathbloom yanked the carved ruby off of the girl's headband. "This is a red spade too, stupid. It's not going to hurt you." The girl snatched her spade back and took off running towards the forest, screaming. Deathbloom outlined the spade on her hand with her finger. What was is supposed to mean? Oh well, maybe it could beefit her. She pulled out a sword and went off to the village. When she arrived, everyone looked terrified. They stayed out of her way as she looked around the unfamiliar place. Pretending to only be focused on figuring out where she was, she listened to parts of everyone's hushed, terrified conversations. "It's the girl of spades!" "The one of bloodshed and death is among us!" "She's going to kill us all!" "Just don't make her angry, and she might not bring any violence!" "Give her everything she wants so we don't all suffer!" The daughter of Satan lashed her tail angrily, turning to face the crowd with flames in her crimson eyes. "Myths told you that I'm evil, am I right? Myths can tell you anything about a specific individual, you know." She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you find truth, don't judge. For doing so, you will suffer." She tightened both hands around the hilt of her sword and swung it at everyone. Off with everyones' heads. Screeches of agony split the air and ground against the murderer's ears as blood spattered her dress, boots, face, and wings. Once her blind rage calmed, she stood in front of all the corpses, a satisfied smile crossing her bloodied face. "It's my fault," came a familiar voice. It was the voice of the girl she had met earlier, before she came to the village. "It's my fault they were scared of you. All my fault. If you want me, come catch me." She turned and ran off, once again towards the forest. Deathbloom chased after her. How dare that little brat do something so insane! She had to stop focusing on those problems for the time being, though, as maneuvering through the forest took all her concentration. She chased the skillful girl quickly, but she couldn't quite catch up. She easily leapt over rocks and fallen trees, skirted roots that were wrenched up above the damp forest floor, and ducked under low-hanging branches. She was quickly approaching a wide chasm with a log lying across it. The girl jumped onto it, landing one foot, and sprung over to the other side with ease. Deathbloom jumped onto the log as well, though landed on both feet, and it snapped, sending her falling to the bottom. The girl peered over the side, looking sad. "I'm sorry I had to do this." She stood up and tossed the ruby spade into the pit. "You can't get out ever again. I'm sorry." She turned and left without another word, leaving the one of bloody spades to suffer forever. The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade, And righteously she had a sharpened blade within her hand. Never hesitating to slay all within her way. Leaving paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland. Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line. Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin. If it were not for the murderous wake left behind, No one would have suspected that she had ever been. The Blue Diamond Tino walked through the woods, humming a soft tune. He didn't dare start singing until he was sure he was alone. He knew what everyone thought of his songs. They weren't liked among many he knew, and several were scared of them. Not scared because of the content on its own - scared because the words had been scrawled on paper by a pen gripped in Tino's hand from his thoughts. Because the lyrics of all the dark, twisted songs left his mouth. He was known for his sweet personality and loving nature, and his songs reflected the part of himself that no one felt safe around when it wasn't hidden behind his shroud of shyness and love. Tino was sure he was alone now. He was deep enough for his singing to go unheard by everyone except himself and the animals in the forest. "The night is falling, The dark maiden calling To an innocent young girl. She instantly followed the voice, Careful to make little noise. Her naiveness was a curse. The maiden's calls were nice, Concealing her heart of ice. The girl was too oblivious to know. Bowed was the girl's head. The maiden smiled and said, You will now forever be silenced. The young girl was very confused Till of being stupid she was accused And a knife was stabbed through her. She screamed from the blow, Though her pain she tried not to show, But she fell to the ground. Realizing trying to hide the pain Would be attempts in vain, She violently writhed in agony. Her breaths quickened and quavered. Her life force dulled and wavered. And just like that, her life faded and she was dead." He heard clapping and realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. He had been wandering through a village singing his dark song. He happily listened to the compliments he was given. "Such an amazing voice!" "What wonderful talent, and the beauty of those lyrics..." "A strong, full voice for child to have." "That was a beautiful song, and the voice you have made it even better." He wasn't at all used to anything like it, so he kept his gaze fixed on the ground until a young girl pushed her way forward and begged for him to sing another song. He nodded and thought about which one of his other songs he should sing. When one of the favorite ones of his, he began singing again. "Through the blackened shadows, A lonely widow walked alone. Unknowing of-" A loud bang sounded from the crowd and Tino fell forward. He had been shot in the head by one of the nutcases of the village. The young girl knelt down next to him and took his right hand in her left. It had on it the blue diamond. If only she had noticed sooner, he would still be alive. She knew it was against what was supposed to happen - this - but it hurt to see innocent lives fade away. She planted a rose - which instantly bloomed blood red - and set the sapphire diamond from her headband next to him. The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond. The broken echoes of of the lies within demented words. He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland, Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed. Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose. Was shot my a madman who silenced him to death. Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed. With a twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages